What I've been looking for
by Victorious-Sunflower426
Summary: Kelsi couldn't wrap her head around it… She had slept with Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever High School Musical story. It's been in my head for a very loooooong time and I've finally decided to get it out of there :D. I've never written for these characters before so I hope they're not too OOC. I've always loved Kelsi and I've always had the suspicion that she kind of had a crush on Troy in the first film. This is just a small Teaser, this chapter :P Enjoy!**

**What I've Been Looking For**

**Chapter ****1**

Kelsi slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warm sun in her face. She could feel a fresh breeze entering the room she was in and could hear cars from somewhere outside the window. Kelsi slowly started to move feeling the bed under her and then suddenly something moved the bed beside her. Kelsi froze and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer to a warm body behind her.

Her breathing got faster and she could feel the biggest blush settle all around her body as she remembered the happenings of the night before. Kelsi took the thin sheet wrapped around her and looked under it… yep, just as she suspected… completely naked. Kelsi let out a sigh and she twirled around as slowly as she could to look at the man behind her, he was sound asleep, the world could fall around him and he wouldn't have noticed.

She couldn't wrap her head around it… She had slept with Troy Bolton.

**TBC**

**Review? Do I Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the next chapter! I notice that not a lot of people review simply because not a lot of people read these stories anymore I guess. But this chapter were for those who did and reviewed and made them story alerts and favorite story :) Thanks! **

**Chapter 2**

**Two Days Before**

Kelsi landed on a soft surface laughing and feeling more relaxed than she has felt in about a year. The mattress started moving frantically as Martha and Taylor started jumping on top of the beds, giggling and laughing hysterically.

"Can you believe it!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped to the other bed.

"We're staying at a Hilton hotel!" Martha finished.

Kelsi laughed of happiness as she stood up on the bed and joined them in their happiness. Sharpay and Ryan had invited them to stay in the Hilton hotel in New York so they would be able to see each other in their first summer after their first year as freshman in college. They were all a bit hesitant at first, not knowing if any of them could afford it, until Sharpay and Ryan gave them the news that they would be receiving eighty-five percent off the price for being friends of theirs. They all received the invitations through Facebook and of course all accepted. All of the Wildcats missed each other since they left their days of high school behind.

But Kelsi was surprised in knowing how much had changed in one year without seeing her classmates. For one, Sharpay and Zeke were a couple! She could not believe it when Taylor showed her the photos on Facebook and their changed relationship statuses. She was happy for Zeke she knew the aspiring cook wanted to have a relationship with the diva for a while.

Secondly, and this one shocked her quite a lot, Troy and Gabriella broke up. She still remembered that night at midnight when the basketball star called her on her cell phone to tell her the news. He sounded heartbroken on the phone and she wished she could catch a plane and go flying from New York to visit him and bring a smile back to his face. He said that they had changed a lot throughout their time apart and they hardly saw each other, which made it harder to reminisce with each other or feel the same.

"I'm sad but… I saw it coming Kels." Troy said softly on the phone, sadness lingering his every word.

"Do you still love her?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course I do. But I didn't want to keep holding her back."

"Who broke it off? You?"

"No, she did. She had been acting weird for a few months now and our phone conversations started turning awkward, it was like we didn't have anything to talk about anymore."

They stayed talking till four in the morning and Kelsi could have sworn she heard Troy cry at least once on the phone but he tried to hide it. Kelsi was sad her friend's relationship came to an end but somewhere deep inside her she felt a bit of happiness, though she hated herself for it. For as long as she could remember she had had a crush on the Wildcats captain, though she was too shy to admit it to anyone. It has been one of her best kept secrets for a while. But she decided once she graduated high school she would leave those feelings behind with high school but when Kelsi saw Troy Bolton arrive to the lobby of the hotel, all of the butterflies she thought she left behind in high school appeared in the pit of her stomach.

All of the Wildcats were waiting in line to check in. All of them talking animatedly, excited about their stay at the Hilton hotel the Evans family invited them to. Kelsi felt so at home again with all of her old friends. All of them were there, Martha, who had lost about twenty pounds thanks to her studying at dancing school over at New York, Kelsi and her see each other the most of the girls since they were both living there.

Chad, who still had his big hair! He looked a little more buffer and he was wearing his Thunderbirds Jersey, his arm wrapped around Taylor Mckessie. Of all couples, Kelsi honestly did not think those two would last but they have! There were rumors between the girls that he would propose the weekend they were staying here, but Taylor isn't one to marry so young, we'll see.

Zeke was there holding hands with Sharpay, both of them lost in their own little world with each other.

Ryan Evans was there with his new girlfriend, it was a little awkward for Kelsi, they did have a small fling in high school and it continued after high school since both of them were studying in Julliard. But they decided they were better off as friends. Kelsi oddly didn't disagree. She wasn't the one who broke it off, it was Ryan, he hinted he couldn't be in a relationship in which his girlfriend's heart wasn't completely his, and she never quite understood that. But she was happy Ryan found someone else.

And Jason, the last to make it was there as well, talking with Martha and Kelsi. Kelsi's heart was about to explode of happiness. It was just like old times, but there were two people missing, two people who would make them complete, Troy and Gabriella. This would've been their first time seeing each other since their breakup. All of the gang was nervous as to how they would act but Kelsi was a little more nervous to seeing a certain Wildcat captain more than anything.

"HEY WILDCATS!" All the gang suddenly silenced and turned around. Kelsi did a small gasp as she saw Troy Bolton standing in the Lobby entrance. He had let his hair grow long again and he was so much buffer and taller? But one thing Kelsi was glad hadn't changed was his baby blues. She loved staring at them all day in highs school.

"WHAT TEAM!" Troy shouted the team anthem and everyone smiled and repeated:

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS, GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Hey Troy! You made it!" Chad suddenly shouted and went running towards his best friend and gave him a strong man hug. All of the gang ran towards their captain, hugging him and shaking his hair.

"You left your hair grow again huh! Trying to steal my style, Bolton?" Chad said while shaking his hair playfully.

"Nah, I could never do that, Danforth!" Everyone slowly walked back to their places in line to finish checking in, still talking with Troy bombarding him with questions. Kelsi stayed behind, like she always did, content watching her friends reminisce, knowing she'd go unnoticed by Troy.

"Hey, where's my playmaker?" Kelsi suddenly heard Troy ask, then suddenly she was whisked up by two strong arms in a warm embrace, she returned the hug with a laugh and a peck to the cheek.

"Hey, Captain!" Troy settled her on the ground and gave her one of his famous smiles. A smile she has only imagined for a year as she only spoke to him on the phone or on facebook.

"How have you been?" Kelsi asked, knowing that he'd know what she meant, how he's been since the fateful breakup.

"I've been good. It's been easier to face every day." Troy suddenly got nervous and looked around to make sure that his friends were busy then he lowered his head next to Kelsi's ear.

"Is she here?"

"No, she's not here. You can breathe." Kelsi advised him with a small smile. He answered with an exaggerated exhale making her laugh.

"I imagine how nervous you must have been on your ride here." Kelsi said.

"Oh yeah very. I just… I'm scared Kelsi."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of how I'm going to feel whenever I see her again." Kelsi sighed, she could understand that. That's how she felt with him.

"Don't worry Troy, just prepare yourself for anything." Troy nodded.

She advised him but at the same time she was advising herself. She had a strange feeling this weekend was going to be full of surprises.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
